


Sweet to Eat

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Pitch Pearl, heroic amusement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Double the Danny, it's a date
Relationships: Fenton/Phantom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sweet to Eat

“Happy Dannyversary, dude!” Fun held up a single cupcake, topped with a messy smear of green frosting and a single lit birthday candle.

Super stared at the cupcake, his cape and hair billowing in the so-called wind. “What happened to the other eleven cupcakes?”

“Died heroically on the cooking road.” Fun offered the cupcake. “They didn’t stand a ghost of a chance.”

“And this brave lone cupcake did?” Super asked, taking the cupcake in hand. He blew on the candle, freezing the flame into an ice-shaped mini-sculpture, and half the candle besides. “Was their fight valia– wait. Did you say anniversary?”

“Dannyversary, yeah.” Fun nodded with a self-indulgent grin. “Since it’s been, like, twelve years to the day you were created. Double the Danny, it’s the Dannyversary!”

Super looked from Fun to the lone cupcake. “A twelfth Dannyversary without twelve cupcakes to celebrate is a sad state.”

“I still got extra frosting,” Fun offered with a knowing grin. “I’m sure we can find some other ways to fulfill the eleven missing treats you can eat.”

Super stared. He set the cupcake down on the table. “Creative confectionery! You felonious fiend, knowing my true weakness!”

Fun’s grin widened. “I’ll get the frosting, you prep the bed?”

Super grinned to match his double. “It’s a Dannyversary date!”


End file.
